A light from above
by Rei Kagawa
Summary: AU: Sangos Parents are killed and she meets Miroku who has the same situation. So when they find out Naraku's the one who did it they work together till the end. MS IK OCK, CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. the murder and joy

A Light from Above  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha  
  
An: I, Rei, am only writing this, for Jessica's teacher says that you can't be tutored by you mental counter part. So please review this and I'll be happy. It's good to see me happy.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Sango rocked back and forth on her heels looking at her dead mother and father. She let the tears fall out of her eyes as cried out their names. It was all too quick for her to stop it. Her parents had been murdered.  
  
*****Flashback***** Sango had gone out to spend the night over at Kagome's house. Ever since Kohaku was put in a coma she only had Kagome and Inuyasha. Her only best friends. She slung her duffel bag over her shoulder and waved goodbye to her parents. She walked down the street to the Higurashi Shrine. Sango knocked on the door and Mrs. Higurashi came and let her in. About an hour and a half-later Sango remembered that she left her sleeping bag at her house. She told Kagome that she would only take a minute. Sango ran down the street to her house. As she reached the door she heard the blood curdling scream of her mother and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Sango ran inside the house to see her mother and father's bodies on the floor with pool of blood forming around them. They had been stabbed to death and the murder had escaped.  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
Sango was now out side her house watching the police pile in her home, with a blanket around her shoulders. Kagome was holding her while Inuyasha (whom Kagome called when they found out) was murmuring threats of killing the bastard who did this. Sango just sat there and thought about how Kohaku was the only one left.  
  
"Ms. Enomoto your parents have passed away. So we will either put you in a home or some one will have to sign as your guardian. We have found something in the vault of your parent's room. It is their will. The government will pay for the funeral and you will have to attend to the reading of the will," an officer said with a sympathetic face. "Thank you the information officer," Sango said. He nodded and walked off.  
  
"Kagome what am I to do. I don't want to go live in a foster home. This is too much for one day," Sango yelled. Mrs. Higurashi came up behind them, "Sango I heard what the officer said and I want to sign as your guardian." Sango's eyes widened, "Really?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded. Sango jumped and gave Mrs. Higurashi the biggest hug ever. "So that means Sango and I would be sister," Kagome said grinning ear to ear. 'So that was the best ending to the worst day ever,' Sango thought happily.  
  
**************************************************** an: sorry about this chapter it probably sucks but who cares. Please review. I'd be happy if you did. I'll make the chapters longer if you do.  
  
Ja ne Rei 


	2. The perverted problems

A light from above  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha  
  
An: I really like this story so I'm writing real soon.  
  
********************************  
  
It was the end of summer and three weeks had passed and Sango had just gotten over it. Sango and Kagome had separate rooms but a bathroom connected the rooms. Sango put on her school uniform along with magenta eye shadow. She grabbed her backpack and headed to the kitchen. "Hi Mrs. Higurashi," Sango said. "Oh hello Sango do you want to eat something before you head off to school," Mrs. Higurashi asked offering a doughnut. "Thank you," Sango said taking the doughnut. "Come on Sango. We need to get going," Kagome said from the doorway. Sango nodded and put on her shoes. On their way to school Inuyasha rode by on his skateboard. He jumped off it and walked by Kagome. When they reached school they were greeted by the busy buzzing of the student body. The walked toward the courtyard and sat down at a table. Out of nowhere a voice yelled, " Hey Kagome do you remember me." They all spun around and saw a young man with a black ponytail and blue eyes. "Oh hi Kouga nice to see you again," Kagome said warmly. Inuyasha growled threateningly and shot him a glare that said, 'touch her and die.' Kouga sat down beside Kagome while Inuyasha scooted closer. The fight between Inuyasha and Kouga was on. "Hey Kagome have you finally decided to be my girlfriend," Kouga smirked. "RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG" "Saved by the bell," Kagome whispered over to Sango and she giggled. Sango looked down at her schedule:  
  
English Period 1 Mrs. Yamaguchi Rm. 53  
  
Math Period 2 Mr. Ishinomori Rm. 59  
  
History Period 3 Mr. Kurkawa Rm. 45  
  
Orchestra Period 4 Ms. Okasawa B10  
  
Lunch Cafeteria  
  
Study Hall Period 5 Library  
  
Art Period 6 Miss Ryusaki B12  
  
Science Period 7 Mr. Tsuhara Rm. 67  
  
"So Sango what classes do you have," Kagome asked. Sango handed the piece of paper to her friend. "We have four classes together. Period 1, 3, 4, and 6," Kagome said. "Cool," she said. They walked upstairs to rm. 53. They soon found out that they were the only ones there except for the teacher. "Oh hello hello, I am Mrs. Yamaguchi. Please tell me your names and I'll give you your seats," Mrs. Yamaguchi said merrily. "Kagome Higurashi and Sango Enomoto," Kagome said pointing to Sango. The teacher nodded and pointed to two desks. They both sat down.  
Within five minutes the whole class showed up. Sango started to notice a bunch of girls crowding around one desk. Kagome noticed Sango looking, "Ooooo. Sango go take a look. Sounds like he's cute," Kagome said nudging her. "Okay just one quick look," Sango agreed walking toward the desk. Since Sango was pretty tall she could look over the girl. Sitting there was the Adonis of the 10th grade. His jet black hair was pulled into a rat tail at the back of his neck. His dark chocolate eyes had a sparkle of amethyst in them. The only strange thing about him, besides the perverted grin, he was wearing a fingerless glove with powder blue beads on his right hand. In Sango's eyes he was just another playboy with an ego problem. She returned to the desk solemnly. "So is he cute," Kagome asked. "Yea of coarse he's cute, but he seems like the new egotistical playboy this year," Sango said. Kagome nodded.  
The class was taught and the teacher seemed nice enough. The homework was easy and no one was talking back, so the class seemed normal. Sango said goodbye to Kagome and headed down the stairs to her locker. She put in the combination and grabbed her books. She was on her way up to her class when she saw the playboy saying goodbye to his fan girls, because apparently no of them were in the same class with him. Sango was too caught up in what she was thinking to see him walk up to her. "Hello madam may I ask thy name," he asked. "Enomoto Sango, you?" Sango replied. "Kagawa Miroku, may I help thy beauty with her books," Miroku asked. Sango nodded and shoved the two books in his arms. Right as she put them in his arms reached down and touched her butt. She screamed and smacked him with her math book. She took her books and let him sit and rub his head. Unfortunately she took too long in the hall with Miroku so there were only two seats left, and they were next to each other.  
After a minute or so Miroku was back in the class with newly placed bump she sighed and shook her head. She looked up to see Miroku had a lecherous grin again. He sat down slowly and smiled. A dozen girls start daggers at Sango. Sango wanted to yell, 'He's not mine. I don't want him. He would never end up with me.' Then a little voice in Sango's head said, 'But you do want to end up with him.' Ms. Ishinomori gave an assignment for everyone to finish while she went over her computer. Sango was stuck on an algebra problem; so she slowly raised her head. While she did this she got a glimpse of Miroku's paper. 'Wow he's got really good handwriting,' Sango thought. She looked a little relieved after the bell rung, because she thought he couldn't be in all my classes. 'Anyway if he is in my next class Kagome will be there to protect me' she thought.  
  
An: Sorry for the wait.  
  
Jessica: I don't think many people are waiting  
  
An: I changed my name to Rei, Celestial Fox Demon. So you can't appear anymore.  
  
Jessica: I am going to appear for the sake of the crazy peoples out there who can't stand Rei. I will write some party fics in here too for everyone.  
  
An: Can't you just disappear????  
  
Jessica: No  
  
An: I have to go now  
  
Ja ne Buh Bye  
  
Rei Jessica 


	3. The One Who Won't Talk

A Light From Above  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The One Who Won't Talk  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of Sango's school day was fine except for the delicious  
Miroku who was in all of her classes. She had to admit she liked him.  
He sorta grew on her. She felt like she was on a cloud. Sango thought  
it maybe the scent of incense, chamomile, and lavender that floated  
around him when he walked, stood, sat, and etc. Okay maybe even more  
than that. She felt warm around him. Well Miroku was over and done  
with by now.or maybe not.  
  
Sango left to go see her brother, Kohaku, at the hospital. Ever since  
a drunk driver knocked him out, she visited at the hospital every  
other day. Now he was twelve and looked more mature than ever.  
  
She sat at the edge of bed looking at her brother. He was so innocent,  
so clueless, and unknowing of the New World around. She stroked her  
brother's face affectionately and tucked a piece of hair behind his  
ear. All of the sudden she sensed someone else in the room. She  
whipped around to see a girl no older than twelve starring right at  
her. Sango smiled at the girl's curiosity. The girl had fairly tanned  
skin and her eyes shone like bright chestnuts. Auburn hair fell right  
above her shoulders.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a plump stout nurse came and said, "Oh no  
Raleigh you worried me to death. I hope she wasn't bothering you. I  
went out to get her, her backpack and she vanished. She's been up and  
around all day today. She's been here so long and nothing interesting  
has happened until your brother came. I think Raleigh has been in this  
room more times than his doctors. She also likes to do her homework  
here too. She usually sits in that chair beside the bed. The doctors  
don't mind though. Well anyways Raleigh and I should get going, good  
bye ma'am," the nurse said. Raleigh waved good bye and smiled.  
  
Sango realized the girl didn't say one word. She thought for a moment  
and then shrugged it off. She said a soft good bye to her brother and  
left. She waited for the bus and left. On the way home all she thought  
about was Miroku Kagawa, the Adonis of the 10th grade.  
  
Sango arrived home sleepy-eyed and hungry. She cooked some ramen, ate,  
and slept. The ring of her bedside phone woke her up. "Hello," she  
answered. "Sango, it's so good to hear your voice," a familiar male  
voice replied. "Miroku, how in god's name did you get my number,"  
Sango yelped. "Inuyasha gave it to me; we're semi good friends now.  
See he gave it to me after football tryouts today," he said happily.  
"Oh," Sango said a little tired, "so why did you call me?" "Um. uh.  
Sangowillugooutonadatewithem," Miroku mumbled. "What," Sango remarked.  
"Sango will y-you go out on a date with m-me," Miroku asked? "For  
real.umm.uh.okay," she agreed. "Really! Oh shoot that me sound like I  
haven't been out on a date before, but don't worry I have. Any ways  
meet me at the Shikon Park on Saturday. Well I have to go," Miroku  
said. "Well then, Goodbye," She said while hanging up the phone.  
  
An: Was it that bad? Well tell me what you think okay? So I don't  
care, make some type of review. One of my friends reviews her favorite  
stories 'Confucius Say, "You have good story."' So do that for all I  
care, but please review if read.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha Gang, but I'm borrowing without  
permission. 


End file.
